


By Fairest Blood it is Done.

by Scarleystars



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarleystars/pseuds/Scarleystars
Summary: How ever is an evil queen born?I shall tell you love:with terrorand despairand most of alldesperation.





	By Fairest Blood it is Done.

The first time, she screamed, and struggled: she was away from all she knew, in a kingdom where she couldn’t even talk the language; terrified, heartsick, and exhausted from weeping, but he beat the fight out of her -the man who took her from her home. He took her to his bed, dressed her in finery and called her his.

She tried to be a good queen, but he didn't want a good queen. He let her learn no language, let her meet no subjects, she was a living decoration that should smile and not flinch. He would remind her of that, nightly. But still she had to try, because she was tired of crying. 

She learnt not to smile too much at anyone but him, she learnt there was no one amongst his retinue who would look down in shame, she learnt the food was tough and hard to chew with a broken jaw, she learnt she could make the brightest of blooms turn to ashes to restore herself, little by little, she learnt the curse that had let her live, in this trapped hell, could also be her best weapon, and her escape.

Over time, she learnt a word for him, and when she said it, he would laugh and laugh.  
When she said it in front of the court, he would laugh even harder, and so would the court.  
She liked it better when he laughed. 

It was only once she and Finn had escaped a year later, that she found out what it meant, and by then, the happy little 'whore-child' had died.

 

The day she claimed her kingdom, was the day her husband’s eye had started to wander.  
The day she claimed her kingdom, was also the day her brother died.

 

The riders had brought to the king a new batch of beautiful girls.  
Torn from their homes just like she had been.

She had watched as his eyes found the most beautiful and shone with desire, the likes she had not seen since that first month when she had been quivering in his bed.  
And suddenly, she hated.

Her brother had been working as a serving boy. Fighting to stay near her, to work his way up though the ranks to stay by her side.  
That night they beat him, and it took all of the life of the pretty kidnapped girls, and the guards who had watched as his life drained in front of their very eyes, for her to staunch the blood flowing from his belly.

He had died, but she made him live. 

That night, when her husband the King of Murderers, had had his fill of mead and venison and her, (already no longer seeing her beneath him but darker hair and redder lips as he moved like the beast she knew him to be) she whispered to him. She told him truths and promises and drove the knife through his heart. “You have me tossed aside” She told him in her own tongue. “You found me beautiful only until you found another childqueen to ruin.” She understood her power now. “Good-bye fat king.” The heart made a squelchy noise once she hit it, but she found she liked the sound.

The day she claimed her first kingdom, she burnt it to the ground as it slept.  
Watching from a hill not far away, hand in hand with the one thing that would never leave her.

And the ravens danced on the charred remains.


End file.
